Revealed
by Shuiro Ecstacy
Summary: Someone is waiting for us at the Temple of Time! Could it be...?


It's been a while since I've even given this story a second glance. I read it over and figured I could do better, so this is a re-write. It should be a much better version than what was originally written.

* * *

Emptiness smothered me as I entered the abandoned little town. The only so-called 'life' around was the collection of redeads, all of them hunched over and moaning, walking slowly around like the brain-dead zombies they were. Their moans, the only sounds I could hear, echoed through the space before me.

I carefully made my way to the far right corner of the town center, edging past the bone-chilling creatures. I skillfully went unnoticed – though I kept my hand on my sword's hilt all the while, mind you. I continued up the stairs and soon found myself standing in front of the one place I hadn't been to in many days: the Temple of Time.

It had even more of a dismal aura than before. The walls were covered in old moss while new moss was growing through it. The sky seemed darker and the clouds were thicker.

I looked past the tall building and watched those ever-moving clouds that seemed to taunt Hyrule with its wicked dominance. Clenching my fists, I closed my eyes. _How could you have been so ignorant? _I began to think to myself unconsciously._ Why? Why won't Zelda come to me? Why didn't I do anything that day seven years ago? You knew! He was right there, and you didn't do anything! And now look at what's happened._ I sighed angrily. _Idiot… it's entirely your fault…_

"Hey!"

My eyes shot open as I was brought back to reality by the piercing sound of my companion, Navi. She fluttered around me impatiently. I scowled at her. She only responded in a giggle.

"Didn't you hear me? There's someone in there waiting for you! We have to go see who it is!"

I brought my gaze to the stoned ground in front of me again. This was true; I had been told that someone awaited my appearance in the large hall. But did I _want_ to enter? I'd been through one too many injuries and killed quite enough of my enemies already. I wasn't completely positive about going in the temple, much less not knowing the whereabouts of Ganondorf or Zelda. Then again, this _could_ be the whereabouts of Ganondorf or Zelda.

I knew I probably _didn't_ want to, but as of the day I had first left the Sage's Chamber, I knew this wasn't a matter of what I wanted; my destiny as the so called Hero of Time was in relation to my duties bound with the royal family. Even if I didn't want to, I had to. I looked back at my fairy friend and nodded hesitantly. She beamed, twirling around in the air excitedly.

"Well alright then, let's get a move on!"

I nodded again and looked back at the temple as Navi flew under my hat. I took a breath… and entered.

Silence. The loudest silence I'd ever heard, but it was quiet all the same. I looked around and began to approach the transporting platform in the center of the room. Hearing the slightest 'thump' behind me, I wheeled around, placing a hand on the hilt of the master sword. But seeing who stood in front of me now, I relaxed the muscles I had subconsciously tensed and lifted my hand, lowering it to my side.

He gazed at me, those piercing red eyes slicing into my own. Sheik, although voice muffled by the wrapped cloth around his face, gave a small laugh, and it rang clearly and freely throughout the grand room.

"Hello my friend. Did you expect to find me here?" His eyes shone with the same friendly, cheerful gleam they always had. I couldn't help but smile.

After all I'd been through, Sheik had always managed to help me somehow in any way he could, no matter what it took. I could always feel his love for Hyrule and how passionate he was about saving it.

I'd admired him throughout my exhausting journey, for more reasons than one; he was indeed flexible, a quality that amazed me in itself, yet he seemed to have enough muscle in any case he may need it. His musical talent with the harp had assisted me in ways no one could understand. His bravery was something that anyone could notify. I recalled the way he'd been there long before I had during Kakariko's disastrous fire.

But what had me the most was the mystery of his forever hidden face.

Strips of cloth were wrapped around the lower and higher part of his head, usually showing only one eye, as his thick blonde hair covered the other. And though this was all I could ever see of his face, it calmed me. It assured me I wasn't doing this for nothing; that I should go on no matter what. And yet, I wanted to see more. It was too… tempting. I had to know what hid under that grey shield of his.

I placed a hand behind my head, a habit I had picked up as a child, and had yet to break it. It hadn't taken me (or anyone else) long to realize that I did this shyly, so assumed that I was nervous when I did it. Not to mention I do tend to blush a bit. Sheik, knowing this as well as I, only smiled back at me.

"Link, I must congratulate you. Though it does not surprise me, I must say I am relieved to see that you've made it this far. After everything that has happened in such a short amount of time – never mind those frozen seven years – you're only too close to finding Ganondorf. However, as much as I'd like to, I can no longer help you."

My eyes flickered open a bit more. _Couldn't help me…?_ I shot an unintentional glare at him.

"Why the hell not? You have so far! Do you have any idea what I've been thro-"

My voice was silenced. It came quick and unexpectedly, although I'd seen it coming. Sheik's hands found my arms and held them as his lips brushed over mine. I didn't know what to do. I was almost scared. But after a few seconds of taking in his scent, I relaxed. I could tell he'd been to just as many places as I had. I could smell the lake water in his hair. Sand and dirt from his cheeks and hands scratched at my own skin. I could feel a burn on his arm as well. But I didn't care.

It felt wrong. I knew the princess was still out there somewhere… shouldn't I be focused? And what of Saria or Malon? Even Ruto! They were still there too, and two of them being Sages for Hyrule's sake! Sheik had become a close friend yes, but what was I doing? I'd never thought I would ever be this close to him… kissing him…

I sinfully loved every single second of it.

The kiss continued to grow, and I imagined probably longer than even Sheik had expected it to be. I could tell I'd be standing here for a while, so I deepened the kiss by tilting my head a little. Oh how this made him move. Placing his hands on me, one on the back of my neck and the other on my chest, he did the same with his own head. I smiled through the kiss and thought to myself again.

Well if one little movement did something like that, I wonder…

I reluctantly slid my tongue against his lips and felt Sheik freeze against me. I worriedly wondered if I'd done the wrong thing. The last thing I wanted to do was scare him. But, to my relief, the blonde separated his lips and once more mimicked my motions. Our kiss shared even more passion than before; I felt his hot tongue make its way past my lips, swirling around my own tongue. I closed my lips down on his and opened them again, and I smiled when I heard a soft, adorable moan emit from his throat.

I gently settled my hands on his hips and pulled him against me. He was surprisingly small, and the force I used to pull him towards me threw me off balance. Forgetting where I stood – and how could I not be, what with being lost in my first kiss – I tripped over the edge of the platform and fell backwards. Of course, Sheik was soon laying on me as well.

The kiss, however, never broke. I could feel Sheik's lips move a little and knew he was smiling. I sighed in pleasure, feeling Sheik's body on top of mine. We laid there for what seemed like forever, lips locked shut and arms wrapped tightly. And though forever would have been fine with me, Sheik finally pulled away slowly, revealing the face I'd always wanted to look at.

I lost my breath.

His skin was truly much paler than I'd expected, almost as light as a Zora's scale, but it was flawless. His mouth was perfect as well, complete with soft lips of course, and so tempting… making me want to kiss those lips I've never seen before.

A sudden movement caught my attention. Next to his neck, more of his hair fell from the cloths remaining on his head. I noticed how his hair was much longer than expected.

Sheik saw the look on my face and sighed. He stood, never taking his eyes off me. I did nothing. What _could_ I do? Though raised in a forest, I knew better than to do what I wanted to do right now. Sheik gazed at me once more as I stood in front of him. The longer strands of hair that had fallen from his wrap lay over his right shoulder. Silently, he tucked it back in and wrapped the clothes around his face, disappointing me greatly by hiding it again.

And though I could not see it, I knew he smiled as he raised his head to look at me; it was the same look he always gave before he left me. Without another word, he lifted his right arm, threw it down in front of him, and was gone.

An unwanted hush fell over the room. I looked around as I always had. Yes, I knew he was gone, but I couldn't help it. It had been what I'd always done after he disappeared. I wondered if I would be able to find the princess without his help. Ganondorf was much more powerful after seven years, and I'd need all the strength I could get.

Then I began to think about Sheik. Had I just done the right thing? Why had Sheik been so quick to leave? And why was it that he couldn't help me find the princess? My lips parted slightly as I took in a small breath of realization. He couldn't help me _find_ her…

Ignoring the shimmering ball of light that swirled around my head and the irritating voice that stung my ears, I walked out of the temple. I had to find my princess.

I had to kiss her again.

* * *

This version _is_ better… far better than I'd planned it to be. It's longer, holds better vocabulary and is much more descriptive.

I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know how I did.


End file.
